


Heavenly Light

by LadyWallace



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Feels, Friendship, Gen, Mentions of the Fall, Poetry, Post Eden, Sentiment, Shelter, Stars, gen - Freeform, verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWallace/pseuds/LadyWallace
Summary: Once, an Angel sheltered a Demon under his wing and the Demon found a way to repay the favor. Gen (Poetry/verse)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97
Collections: Favorite GO Fics





	Heavenly Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cafelatte100](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cafelatte100/gifts).



> For Cafelatte100 who sent out a request for someone to write a poem about Crowley and Aziraphale where Crowley shows the angel a tree made of stars representing a heavenly shelter in response to Aziraphale sheltering Crowley with his wing against the rain. 
> 
> It's been an awful long time since I did any poetry so I'm a little rusty, but I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> (Also, check out Whiskerdrops' answer to this prompt as well "Branches of Heaven")

It was in the eve of Eden where in the garden green

The Serpent and the Angel met under that first rain's silver sheen.

It was as unlikely a friendship as ever was found

And yet the two from Heaven and Hell were as one soul bound.

It was while under the Angel's wing where the Demon shelter took

From the cool silvery droplets as thunder the Heavens shook

That he began to think of a memory from long ago;

Of a place among the stars where a heavenly tree did grow.

For under Heaven's protection from the droplets from above

It reminded the Demon yet of another place he loved.

A place that offered shelter, from storm, anger and wrath,

A place he visited many times before straying from Heavenly path.

Amidst the budding friendship that encompassed these two beings,

The Demon called the Angel toward that Heavenly scene.

The Angel was always curious, so eagerly he went;

The Demon's heart was filled with joy to show the Angel his testament.

For a testament it was to the friendship the Demon had—

Despite the fact that others would think his choice quite mad.

For he had felt something different under the Angel's pearly wing,

Something he hadn't known since he'd heard Heaven's warm lights sing.

The constellations shown like gems when the Demon pulled the Angel toward the stars,

Past the firmament, past the Earth, past the glowing Moon and Mars,

And far past anything the human eye could see

Sat, in a nebula all alone, one glistering, starry tree.

The light from those stars was gentle and soft

Like a sweet Summer breeze that lifted a bird aloft.

It's branches, its trunk, its leaves—all made from Heavenly Light

And never, in all of Creation, had the Angel seen such a beautiful sight.

The Angel was speechless, and the Demon as well,

For nothing like this had come from Heaven, and certainly not from Hell.

And yet the Angel felt, as he reached out with gentle finger,

That the Demon's life, his creative touch, upon those stars did linger.

The Demon stood by silently, unable to form a word,

For what he felt about those stars the Angel surely, in their singing, heard.

For the Demon's intention was clear in what this tree did mean

And the Angel felt his friendship grow with everything he'd seen.

This starry tree the Demon made was watching over all

And nothing about that had changed, no matter he'd taken a Fall.

And as the Angel had sheltered him in the Garden on that day,

This tree was a Heavenly wing saying what the Demon could not say.

But the Angel understood; no words were needed here!

And the Demon relaxed, and smiled softly, washing away his own fear.

On opposite sides they might be, but of the same stars they were both made:

When a Demon shelters an Angel, even Hell's darkest soul could be saved.


End file.
